


2017

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, Matherine, Time Travel, Unconsciousness, Wounded, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Catherine, Mary and Bash are transported to modern day 2017; will they be able to survive it? More importantly will they be able to survive one another?Rated T for violence and swearing in the future.Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this.





	2017

**Catherine, Mary and Bash are transported to modern day 2017; will they be able to survive it? More importantly will they be able to survive one another?**

**Rated T for violence and swearing in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this.**

 

She had to do it, she had to kill him, this was the decision that started it all. One summer’s eve Catherine de Medici was taking a stroll in the gardens when she spotted something peculiar. Well it would have been peculiar to anyone else, but to Catherine she knew exactly what this was. Some time ago, maybe three moths or so, she had found this thing in the garden, at first she thought it to be flame but now she realized it was not. In reality this glowing ball of ‘flame’ was really magic, of course to Catherine the mere thought of magic was unheard of. Naturally at first she didn’t believe it to be anything more then a trick of the mind, but when she found it again the next night and the next and so on she began to investigate. Her first instinct was to run the castle and get help but after thought she realized this would not be an efficient plan. The people of French Court were not likely to believe that there was magic in the garden so she decided to deal with this herself.

 

Her next option was to read up on a glowing ball of purple fire, yet after days or weeks even of looking there was nothing to be found. Still the Queen did not loose hope, she was determined to find out what this thing in the garden was. Then she had concluded to test what this thing would do, not on herself of course she wasn’t stupid enough to do such a thing. The following day she had returned to the forest and sought out the ball of magic, then she plucked a branch from a nearby bush and thrown it into the flame. Immediately the magic swirled and sucked the twig away with a poof of smoke it vanished. That had caused her to run from the garden trying to hold back screams! After a few days of recovering she returned once more to the place only to find that the magic ball had grown. Wondering why it had enlarged she chucked yet another piece of greenery into the flame, it too disappeared.

 

It became a daily routine to come and visit this magical essence, every morning before other woke and every night when all were asleep. Honestly she was surprised no one else had found this mystical ball of light for it had been many months since she’d found it herself. Then a question popped into her head, would the magic devour other things then just plants and stones? The next day she arrived with a chicken and threw it into the globe of enchanted flame, with a gurgling sound the bird disappeared. She had nearly shrieked with delight and fear so the following morning she’d brought a cow, it of course vanished as all the others had.

 

By that time the mystical energy was almost as big as Catherine herself, that’s when she decided to make the ultimate test. She would experiment with a person, no one too important of course a kitchen maid or hall boy perhaps. Thus it was certain she would see if this thing could devour anything, that evening she went down to the kitchens and selected a slightly drunk fire tender. She marched him out into the night and brought him to the purple fire, she felt the boy stiffen beside her…so he could see it too. She smirked and turned to look at the young man, “Now I know this may seem odd to you, dangerous even but I assure you no harm will come to you.”

 

The man looked ready to run for it so she took her chance, giving him an awfully hard push he stumbled and whoosh he gone. She grinned and sauntered back to the castle, the following morning she was delayed on her way to the magic fire. Sebastian stood in her way, hands on hips and looking spectacle and cross. She had a housemaid in tow and looked rather suspicious in all fairness.

 

“Ah, Sebastian and what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

 

“What are you doing with her?” He asked pointing to the housemaid.

 

“Nothing in particular, why?”

 

“I know what you’re doing out here.”

 

“What would that be?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“You have this…this magic thing out here that you’ve been feeding, and last night you fed it a servant!” He exclaimed.

 

“Is that so?” She laughed, “Show it to me then.”

 

He glared for a moment before nodding and leading the way, Catherine and Bash both had a plan but neither would turn out as expected. Eventually Bash reached the glowing ball of fire and gestured to it triumphantly, “What are you doing with this thing?”

 

“Investigating.” She shrugged, “Come take a look it’s fascinating really.” She had to kill him…ah there was the thought that started it all.

 

Bash stepped forward and looked for a long while before turning to look at Catherine, “We have to get rid of this you know, I’ll inform the castle and…”

 

At that moment Catherine pounced, she shoved him towards the magic he tripped and stumbled backwards about to be sucked away. Then he grabbed her ankle and she shrieked, loosing her balance and falling onto her back. The magic was sucking them away, Bash was already in halfway and Catherine was screaming and thrashing about trying to escape. She saw a flash of blue material and Mary had grabbed her hand, “DON’T LET GO!” She screamed over the whirling and hissing caused by the magic.

 

“I didn’t plan on it!” She yelled back, she felt Bash being sucked in even further and his grip on her ankle tightened.

 

Only Bash’s head was visible now and Catherine foot had disappeared into the cloud of purple. The housemaid had run away a long time ago and now Mary was flat on her stomach clutching Catherine’s wrist.

 

The pull on both ends was immensely painful and Catherine was screaming in pain, “Let go you bastard!” She shrieked at Bash.

 

“If I go down you come with me!” He yelled back. “Mary! MARY LET GO!” He called to Mary.

 

“No!” She only gripped Catherine tighter, Bash had dissolved completely and now it was Catherine who waist down had disappeared. Yet he still had an iron grip on her leg and despite her kicking and screaming she was quickly getting pulled into the thing after Bash. “Mary let go for your own sake.” She cried.

 

“No Catherine I won’t let you die!”

 

“Let go please you’re the only one France has! Charles can’t rule on his own he needs you! France needs you please! I don’t know what this does I could kill us or…” She screamed as she completely vanished into the smoke and fire, she could still feel Mary’s hand on her wrist and could see through the purple haze the Scottish Queen’s upper half . She tried to shake off Mary’s grip but this just caused her to come further into the doorway of magic. The place was black and full of green sparkles, she could feel Bash’s nails digging into her leg and Mary’s into her arm, she was nearly crying in pain. Then it happened a large gushing noise and Mary fell in after them with a scream all three of them fell and fell and fell and blackness.

 

When Catherine woke there was bright sunlight in her eyes, she yawned and stretched momentarily forgetting what’d happened. However when she accidently rolled over a rock and moaned in pain she remembered. Immediately she was alert as an eagle, shooting up from her resting place and looking around. She was in a forest, tall trees looming above her moss and twigs covering the ground. The sun was seeping through the leaving the trees, casting shadows over the ground. Ah, so this didn’t kill people only transported them somewhere else. Well that didn’t seem too bad she would find the castle eventually, oh wait a minute. She sighed and stood, straightening her dress and looking around for any sign of life, then she spotted it, blue fabric.

 

Dashing towards the blue she found Mary lying in a pile of soft wood and moss, good grief she was okay. Gently Catherine kneeled down by the young Queen and tapped her on the shoulder, “Mary…Mary wake up.” She urged.

 

Mary stirred and turned to look at the Queen of France hovering over her…wait why was the Queen of France hovering over her? Even more importantly why was she in the woods? She sat up and threw her arms around Catherine, “Thank heavens you’re alright!”

 

She hugged her back, “I could say the same to you.”

 

“Wait…where’s Bash?”

 

“I…I don’t know.” Plus don’t care, she added mentally.

 

“We have to find him!”

 

Catherine sustained a groan, “Fine.”

 

“No worries I found you first.” Came a voice from behind them, Bash’s voice to be precise.

 

“Oh Bash you’re okay!” Mary exclaimed happily.

 

“That I am.” He said throwing a venomous glare over Mary shoulder at Catherine.

 

“Where are we anyway?” Mary asked.

 

“Probably somewhere in the forest, we’ll find the castle eventually.” Catherine said.

 

“Well then let’s start looking.” Mary said.

 

They agreed and began to search for a way back to the palace, it was early morning and the weather was good so no one complaining well, not vocally anyway. As they wandered Catherine’s feet began to ache and Mary’s neck was starting to become sore. Just as they were about to give up Bash heard something…it sounding like laughter and community. They all pranced towards the sound until…whoa.

 

Where were they? Giant shining buildings towered above them and carriages without horses zipped by. I think it would be accurate to say they stood there gaping for at least a half an hour. When Catherine finally came to her senses and snapped out of her trance she turned to Mary and Sebastian. “Where the hell are we?!” She demanded.

 

“How do you think I’m supposed to know?” Bash snapped back.

 

“What did that thing do to us?” Mary gasped.

 

“We must be dreaming.” Catherine concluded.

 

“Oh?” Bash glared and gave her a good hard slap on the cheek, “Dreaming?”

 

The Queen Mother launched herself at Bash as though she was ready to rip his throat out, “You nasty old booger, you’re the only reason I’m here!” She snarled.

 

“Hey you guys split it up!” She sighed and pulled them apart.

 

Catherine was still panting with undying anger but she contained herself, “What should we do?” She asked, completely ignoring Bash at this point.

 

“Well I think we should see if the villagers can help us.” Mary said.

 

With that they marched into the mysterious place in search of a ‘villager’. It didn’t take long to find one for there were many wandering around the hard grey streets. Yet there were so many whirring horseless carriages and small yappy dogs with strings around their necks. Mary had nearly been scared to death by rock and roll music coming from boxes with tiny holes in them that perched on buildings. Finally they found someone who wasn’t talking to a rectangle box near their ear or zooming by in those awful bikes that made shrieking and vrooming sounds.

 

Catherine announced herself, “You!” She said pointing at the man who seemed to be looking a little glowing box, the man looked up at her and was clearly amused. By what she did not know for he was the one who looked out of place, with his blue saggy pants and red shirt with some sort of fluffy cloak that only went to his waist. “Where are we?” She demanded.

 

“In Kansas City Missouri ma’am.” He answered with a heavy accent.

 

“Where in the heck is that?” She shrieked.

 

“In the United States ma’am, if you’re looking for the Renaissance convention it’s not arriving ‘till next month.”

 

“Why would I be looking for a convention?”

 

“Well you’re dressed like someone from medieval times ma’am.”

 

“Would you stop calling me ma’am?! I’m Catherine de Medici Queen Mother of France!”

 

The man laughed, “What can I help you with then?”

 

“Tell me where we are and who the king and queen are for this country then tell me how to get back to France!” All the while Mary and Bash were lurking the background listening.

 

“You are in Kansas City Missouri which is in the United States of America and the president is Mr. Barack Obama, soon to be replaced by Mr. Donald Trump. You can return to France on a plane.”

 

“You’re at war then?” Catherine asked.

 

“No it’s called the election.”

 

“Whatever, take me to the king and queen.”  


“I cannot do that I’m sorry, now unless there’s anything else I need to get going.”  


“Yes, yes wait, what year is it?”

 

“2017.” Then he walked off.

 

Catherine suddenly looked as pale as a ghost, all her previous anger instantly disappearing, “We…we time traveled.” She murmured and then she collapsed, lucky for her Bash caught her falling form just in time.

 

“Mary we have to get back to the woods.” He said and then reluctantly scooped her up and they dashed back into the safety of the trees.

 

Gently Bash lay Catherine down in a bundle of pine needles, moss, and wood shavings. Then he turned to look at Mary only to find her looking off blankly into the distance, “Mary not you too.” He groaned.

 

“I’ll never see Scotland again, I’ll never…” She toppled backwards landing partially on Catherine causing the older Queen to groan.

 

Bash sighed menacingly and pushed Mary off of Catherine and then sat on a stump beside them waiting for them to wake. Slowly the day drew on and the sun was close to setting, it cast a fiery orange glow on the two women. Catherine’s hair was coming loose from her bun and the crown perched in those fiery curls was tilted to one side. Her burgundy dress and black pointed shoes were a big contrast to Mary. Mary’s raven hair was loose around her shoulders and had a few leaves stuck in it, her small tiara was crooked and coming loose. Her sapphire and silver dress was bunched up around her legs slightly to reveal simple silver slippers. Both extremely powerful women and dangerous too if you got on their bad sides, yet it was almost alluring. Especially for Catherine, the way her lips could form a devious smile and twirl a curl on her finger. Mary was more of a flowing yet powerful way about her, that fire that burned for her country was not extinguishable.

 

He shook his head, was he really thinking about the two of them like this? No, he was just bored that was all, he should get up and clear his mind. Deciding to prepare for the night he stood and began to collect firewood, not straying too far from the girls lest they might wake. He found some dry wood and brought It back to the camping area, then he was off to find rocks to make a campfire circle. When he returned he found the two women still fast asleep…or unconscious, however you like to fraise it. He began to rub two sticks together furiously until sparks ignited the pine needles and the fire sprung to life.

 

Now he must make them some sort of shelter, “Damn Catherine did you really have to get us stuck in the future?” He grumbled to himself. Then he began to collect wood and pine needles and moss to make a small shelter. He kept glancing over in the direction of the Queen’s every so often until he had all the supplies he needed, now to build. He built the fortress at least twenty or thirty feet away from the fire in case it should catch aflame.

 

Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him and he wheeled around sword pointing at the fearsome, dangerous…Catherine? She shrieked and put her arms over her face as if to shield herself.

 

“My apology I didn’t know it was you.” He said, not sorry at all except now she was here to bug him.

 

“I…I…it’s alright…um…what are you doing?” For once she seemed to have lost her previous spunk and sarcasm. The fire behind her cast shadows over her face and he thought he saw sadness, and regret flicker in her eyes.                        

 

“I’m building us somewhere safe to sleep tonight.” He answered whilst picking up another branch and balancing it on the tree.

 

“Do you think it’s real?” She whispered.

 

“Is what real?” He asked still working.

 

“That we got transported into the future?”

 

“Yes I believe so.” He answered.

 

“Oh it’s all my fault!” She wailed, “Now I’ll never see Claude or Charles or little Henry or anyone ever again!”

 

This outburst startled him, “Catherine it’s not your fault…how could you have known this is what would have happened?”

 

“Oh I should’ve never played around with magic, I shouldn’t have pushed you.” She shook her head pacing.

 

“No you shouldn’t have but we’ll find a way back I promise.”

 

“Oh don’t promise me anything it’s no good we’re stuck!” She threw her hands up in defeat.

 

He sighed, “Come now it’ll be alright.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me anyway? You could just make me feel worse you know.”

 

“I don’t know, but you know what I do know? Is that we need to finish up on this shelter and find some dinner.”

 

“WE?” She asked.

 

“Yes we, you’re up now so you’re going to help. I don’t suppose you have any weapons so I’ll hunt while you..”

 

“Hey, hey, hey hold up there mister smart guy, I happen to have a dagger and a bow and arrows.”

 

“How in the world do you have a dagger and a bow and arrows?”

 

She grinned and reached inside her skirts pulling first the dagger out of her corset then the bow and arrows out of her petticoat. He just stood there gaping at her, “What? I have to have a few tricks of my own don’t I?”

 

“Suppose.” He muttered.

 

“Now _I’ll_ go kill dinner and you stay here to build a home thingy and wait for Mary to wake up. By the way she has a bow and arrows too unless she took a pocket knife instead.”

 

Bash just nodded, “Be safe, call out if you need help.”

 

“Yep.” She agreed and then stalked off into the darkening woods, bow ready to shoot.

 

Bash stared after her for a few minutes before resuming his construction on the shelter. He had the walls up and was about to begin the roof when Mary showed up, “Ah Mary I see you’re awake.”

 

“Where’s Catherine?! What did you do to her?” She panicked.

 

“What did _I_ do to her? Nothing, she’s gone off hunting and as I was informed you have a dagger or a bow an arrows on you?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” She said retrieving the bow an arrows from beneath the fabric of her skirts.

 

“Well, would you mind giving me a hand with the roof for this thing?” He asked.

 

“Sure. Thanks for making a fire by the way.”

 

“Anytime, now what you need to do is pile the branches on the top and then cover them in pine needles and wood shavings.”

 

“Got it.” She agreed and they were off to work, soon after Catherine arrived with a wild turkey and headed over to Bash.

 

“I can kill it but I can’t cook it.” She said.

 

“Fine, you and Mary will have to finish up here while I make dinner.” Bash took the turkey and went off to cook it whilst Catherine went to Mary’s side and began to assist her. They worked in silence at first but then Mary spoke up, “Catherine?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are we stuck here for good?”

 

Catherine stopped working and looked at Mary sympathetically, “I hope not, but we’ll have to see.”

 

“Did you ask Bash?” Mary inquired, resuming her work.

 

“Yes..” Catherine said slowly placing a branch on the roof.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He said he promised we could go back but I…I just don’t know.” She sighed.

 

“You don’t think we can go back do you?”  
  
“Not really, no.” She murmured.

 

“Me neither, how are we going to survive like this?”

 

“I have no idea, but we’ll figure something out.”

 

“If I can keep you and Bash from strangling each other.”

 

“Yeah good luck with that.” Catherine laughed.

 

They smiled a bit before finishing up the fortress and heading over to the campfire. It smelled delicious, especially since not one of them had eaten all day. They all sat around the fire, eating in silence, lost in their own thoughts until a screech of an owl made Catherine jump and Mary squeal.

 

Catherine quickly finished up her dinner and turned to look at Bash, he was watching the woods warily and Mary had her hand on the bow. “Let’s head to bed.” Bash decided.

 

They agreed and headed off to the shelter, all three of them took off their cloaks and used them as blankets. Catherine’s had fur at the top and Mary’s was a winter cloak as was Bash’s so it wasn’t too hard to fall asleep. The only unpleasant part was that the shelter was rather small so they were squished together. Mary’s back was pressed against Catherine’s stomach and Catherine’s head was on Bash’s chest. Catherine had a protective arm around Mary and Mary was holding her hand without realizing it. Catherine’s shoes were off and one of her feet was pressed against Bash’s in an attempt of warmth.

 

The next morning honking horns and the city’s chatter awaked them. Catherine was holding Mary like she was her daughter and Bash had his face in Catherine’s hair. Catherine yawned and stretched only to be pushed up against Bash rather uncomfortably. Quickly she sat up and hit her head on the tree, the world was spinning for a few moments before Mary’s hand on her shoulder steadied her. “Morning.” She mumbled.

 

“Morning.” Mary responded with a yawn.

 

Bash sat up and looked at the two of them, “Hungry?”

 

“A bit.” Mary shrugged.

 

“Defiantly.” Catherine said while crawling out of the little cabin.

 

“Mary and Bash followed her out into the bright forest and went over to their campsite, the turkey from the previous night was still there so Bash went to cook it. They ate and then contemplated what to do, going back into that crazy village was out of the question but they would have to eventually. They decided to scout out the forest a bit to see if there was any water or herbs.

 

Bash and Mary went one way while Catherine went the other, they agreed to meet back at the campsite in an hours time. They parted ways and Catherine went off in search of some sort of food, at first everything was fine. Then it was strangely quiet, no birds, no anything for that matter. She was about to turn back when she heard a twig snap from behind her, whirling around she made to shoot but no one was there. Suddenly someone jumped on her from behind and a small scream escaped her lips, and she began to struggle.

 

“Let me go you fool!” She shrieked.

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here?”

 

“Hunting.”

 

“Why? Don’t you have a home?”

 

Tears started to well in her eyes, “Not anymore.”

 

“Any family?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are they out in these woods as well?”  


“No.” She lied.

 

“Well then they’ll never find your body.”

 

She screamed as he took a hit to her shoulder, but soon enough she didn’t even know what was going on. All she knew was that she prayed Mary and Bash were safe, that maybe…maybe they’d find her before it was too late.

 

When Catherine hadn’t arrived back at the camp for an hour they started to fear for the worst. They decided to go look for her, so they set out in the direction Catherine had taken in search for the missing Queen. Mary was looking pale as a ghost and Bash was more determined then ever.

 

He saw burgundy fabric from behind a tree and darted towards it. When she came into view he thought he might pass out, she lay face up under the large dogwood tree. There was bruises up her right arm and she had a busted lip, not to mention there was a slash on her cheek and shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he instantly feared the worst and went down on his knees beside her. “Catherine? Catherine, talk to me, I’m here you’re okay, look at me.” He begged.

 

“Bash…” She murmured dreamily, “Mary?” She asked.

 

“I’m here Catherine.” The young Queen took her hand.

 

“Come on what happened?” Bash urged.

 

“Attacked me…” She sighed.

 

“Who?” He urged.

 

“Don’t know…Bash...I’m tired..”

 

“No Catherine, you’re going to be alright..” He went to lift her but she stopped him.

 

“Bash…don’t…”

 

“Catherine look at me, please…”

 

She opened her eyes to look into his and to Bash’s surprise she actually smiled at him, “I always liked your eyes…”

 

“Catherine you can’t die…Catherine please.” Mary cried.

 

“You’ll…be okay…without me…Mary, you’re strong.” She coughed.

 

“Catherine please…” Bash began but Catherine cut across him.

 

“Hold onto me...” She whispered.

 

He obliged, carefully lifting her into his arms, her eyes were fluttering and he could tell she was struggling to breath. Mary still had hold of her hand, and her eyes finally closed, “I have to let go…” She murmured.

 

“No Catherine…Catherine please…” Mary squeezed her hand but there was no response.

 

Bash jolted from the awake, panting and looking around, they were still in the garden the purple flame hovering over someone. He bolted up and ran to the person who was clearly unconscious, Catherine. No…was she dead? He snatched her limp person from beneath the fire and carried her over to where Mary lay. The Queen of Scots seemed fine other then dirty as though she’d been running through the woods. He looked at his own hands, they were gritty as well…just how they’d been in the forest and of course Catherine. She looked entirely intact other then a healing gash on her cheek that certainly hadn’t been there before and a busted lip. A thought struck him…had it been a dream at all?

 

Catherine stirred and rolled over bumping into Mary, all at once she jerked awake, “Bash…” She breathed, “I’m not…I’m not dead…” She looked at her hands and then to Bash’s face.

 

“You had the same dream?” He asked, “Time traveling?”

 

She nodded, “I’m so sorry for pushing you…I was mad…and I…I…” She looked close to tears.

 

“It’s okay…come here.” He held his arms open to her and surprisingly she threw her arms around him.

 

“Mary…Mary too…” She murmured.

 

“Catherine? Bash?” Mary muttered from behind them. “Catherine! You’re alright!”

 

“Yes…yes…” Catherine put an arm around Mary as well…they remained hugging for nearly five minutes until Bash finally broke away.

 

“We have to report that…” He looked over to where the magic had been but nothing remained, “What?! It was here…you saw it…”  


They two women nodded, “Maybe it’s gone.” Mary suggested.

 

“Or maybe…it was never there?” Catherine wondered, “Maybe I’m going mad again.”

 

“No, that can’t be it…we all saw it…”

 

Suddenly they heard someone calling for Catherine and they jumped off the ground, brushing off their clothes. Charles rounded the corner, instantly spotting his mother he threw his arms around her, “I thought you were dead.”

 

She hugged her son, as tears silently rolled down her cheeks, “I’m okay, I’m okay…are you? How long has it been?”

 

“Nearly a month…but someone said they saw you in the garden and I just…where have you been?”

 

“I…I don’t know.” She said honestly, by an unspoken agreement they’d decided to keep this whole magic thing a secret.

 

“Mary!” Charles exclaimed after noticing the Scottish Queen, “Sebastian…how did you find her?”

 

“We…err…we found her in the forest.” Mary said, it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the complete truth either.

 

“I think she was kidnapped.” Bash finished.

 

“Do you remember anything?” Charles asked worriedly.

 

Catherine shook her head, “It’s okay son…we’re all okay…”

 

“I’m sorry for trusting             Narcisse and pushing you away, I know you only wanted the best for us.” Charles babbled, “Claude…oh Claude she’s been so worried about you.”

 

“I’ll get fixed up and we’ll have a feast yes?’

 

“Of course…thank you Mary…Bash…” Charles thanked them and then dashed off to alert the castle of the return of the Queen Regent.

 

Catherine let out a large breath, “I’ll never be so thankful to see this place…” She was close to tears, “Mary god…” She hugged her again and then Bash and she still looked flustered.

 

“Come on…” Mary smiled and they walked up the garden path towards the palace, giving the magical orb of transportation no more thought for the moment. What they didn’t know was that maybe something good did benefit from that little trip to the future. Never had they been so glad to see each other and from that day on they’d been closer then ever before. Sometimes it take almost leaving someone to realize how much you appreciate them.

 

**A/N Yes I admit this was very odd and strange and I have no idea where it came from but yep. Don’t hate on me I think it’s weird too but meh that’s midnight fanfic writing.**

 

**A/N Hi everyone! A sequel has been requested repeatedly for my story ‘2017’ so read that first or it won’t make sense.**

**Rated T for violence**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Reign or 2017…unfortunately.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
